movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love V
Narrator: What An Animal! (Love V) Starring Thomas Bluecheese George Bluecheese The Bluecheese Family and Souffle. (the title is seen) (The show starts) (and plays) (Thomas hops) (carefully) Thomas: Even though I don't have arms and legs, But I can move like those Higglytown Hero characters and Veggie Tale characters. (jumps more) Thomas: Hmm... Souffle's Pastries. (seems impressed) (Tries the push the door open) (and has problems doing that) (Someone opens the door when leaving) (WHEE!) Thomas: Thank you. Voice: My pleasure. Souffle: Oh, Hello. How can I... Oh gosh! You don't have any arms or legs. Thomas: That's why I was born with Tetra-Amelia syndrome. Souffle: Oh. (They just stared at each other) (with confusion) (Thomas eyes turn pink) (like magic) Souffle: What are we starring at? Thomas: An attraction of all a sudden. Souffle: Well, I'm Souffle. Thomas: Souffle? That's silly for a name. Souffle: Pardon?! Thomas: Sorry. Souffle: That's okay. Thomas: Well, I'm Thomas Bluecheese. Souffle: Oh. Thomas: Lovely to meet you. (whistle) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nbi5k2q-9w10LE8IawxbkafVsF-bl9mQ Lionel: Macavity, Get the GPS and move these minions out. Manfred: Machine went boom. Springbaky: It's not working. Chimpy: Something's broken. Turkey: I'm working as fast as I can, But it needs more tickering and fixing with extra gears. Lee: Yeah. If we've got spare ones, that is. Lionel: You don't know what you are doing. Do you? Marie: No. May: Not exactly. Mandark: There's still problems we've got. (Back with Thomas) (however) Elizabeth: You discover a new pastry shop that owns to a chinchilla name Souffle? (Thomas nods) Thomas: Yeah. I sure have. George: So you're attracted to her. Christian: Just like me. Thomas: True. Christian: Yeah. Because there are more members joining us for spoof traveling just like Magical, Sour, and Sweet will too. Thomas: So? George: And the list of voice actors needs to play other characters, you see. Narrator: Later... (Later) (PAUSE) Rocko: That is enough! Now look, Every time when Stephen do the time card and narrator part, Andrew just didn't do pulls up the time cards? Hello?! Heffer: Calm down. Rocko: You calm down! Filburt: We can do that during spoof travels, specials, Squirrel Theater plays, episodes, and other stuff, you know. Rocko: HA! Yeah! Right! If he doesn't... Sheila Fox: Only if he's allowed to. Narrator: Sorry. (Sorry) (Thomas came back to Souffle's place) (to see Souffle) Souffle: Hi again. Thomas: Hello again. Souffle: What can I do for you now? Thomas: Ever since Magical, Sour, and Berry have met us, I was wondering if they and you and others could join us for more spoof traveling. Souffle: Yes. Thomas: Oh good. What the...? (double takes) Why's there a spatula in your tail? Souffle: Oh, that? Because it seems that I'm always using to help me with stuff that I like to do. Thomas: Oh. You know how I move? Souffle: By jumping? Thomas: Yes. Souffle: Oh. Nice jumping actions you can do. Just like video games characters. Thomas: Si. Souffle: Speaking of characters, the list of voice actors could have more actors voice other characters, because more characters use more sketch design poses since Stephen Druschke Films, Lillian & Stephenie Bunny, Isabella Precious, and Peterson Denver Raccoon have done some for the poses and could probably do more. Thomas: Don't remind me. Souffle: Yeah. You get the point. Andrew's really wanting to see more sketch design poses with other characters like the ones he said. Just trying to help out. https://drive.google.com/open?id=15dkUf4QW7vvlIwFrHeBwfZupyfD3yfQT Bazooka: I can't believe it. Ever since 2018 love couples began to grow, Then lather they get married and happens next? They get kids. Babbies. I say we leave them alone with their parents, They're too young to be harm and become slaves... Dim: Will you just keep yourself quiet already, Bazooka?! Bazooka: Sorry. Bull: After all, they've adopted Bradley, Ellie, Drewy, Arty, and Willy, five adopted kids. Eliza: We get it. Don't remind us again or else. Bull: Oh. Sorry. Dim: Hmm... I got an idea for this. Bazooka: And what can that be? (Whispers) (the plan) Narrator: Later... (Later) (George was going to Souffle's place) (to see what was up) (Souffle mumbles 'Help') (quietly) (George gasps in shock) (and gulps) George: The Greasers! Gotta get help! (FLEE) (RUN) (Thomas hops along) (happily) George: Thomas! Hey, Stop! Thomas: Oh great. Now what, bro? George: Souffle and her place in trouble. The Greasers got her. Thomas: The Greasers have Souffle and her place in danger? Look. You go get the Famous Workers and tell them what happened. George: The Famous Workers? But I don't know them. Thomas: They're like a railroad worker, apple collector, lumberjack, railroad engineer, batsman, hillbilly guy, and a cowboy. George: Okay. Okay. (Runs off) Thomas: You'll know Paul Cow, Les Pig, Thurl Sheep, James Mouse, Casey Horse, Warren Cheetah, and Pecos Goat. Inspired by the Disney characters. Narrator: Few minutes later... (Few minutes later) George: What an orchard with a ranch, Timbered logs and a train station. (seems confused) Paul Cow: What's a mouse like you doing in our area? (George gasps) George: Please. I'm just here for help from you. Les Pig: Why, it's one of the Bluecheese Family boys. George: Just let me say my name. Thurl Sheep: Okay. Who is it? George: Now take it easy. I'm Greg. James Mouse: No, I don't think so. George: I mean, Gordon. Casey Horse: Ahem? George: You do know me. Don't you? Warren Cheetah: We know you if you answer the right name. George: Doh! I'm actually George! Pecos Goat: George?! George: That's enough, Tom needs help. Souffle and her place is in trouble by the Greasers. Paul Cow: Then come on, guys. Let's go now. (They ran off) (to save Souffle) (Back at Souffle's place) Dim: You're bait to bring in Thomas. Your love. Bull: Yeah. You'll all be slaves. (Souffle mumbles) Bazooka: So no doubt more villains are being hired to do jobs. (Thomas smashes through the window): Bluecheese is here in town! (gives a brave look) (Souffle mumbles 'Thomas') (in surprise) Dim: Well, If it isn't the no hands and feet mousey. Bazooka: Just like limbless Rayman. Thomas: Let her go! Bull: You can have her free, but let's see if you can get past us first. Thomas: Oh yeah? (Hops on his chair) Eliza: Wow. That's a funny chair you have. (Weapons came out) Bazooka: He's got some weapons! Dim: Oh, you morons! Can't you ever learn? We've all got weapons. Bull: Oh. Bazooka: Right. (They pull out their weapons) Eliza: Let's do it. (CLASH, SPARK) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (Souffle mumbles) (and tries to free herself) (Bazooka opens the door for them to escape, But gasps and shuts it) (locks it up, then tries to hold it down) (CRASH) All: Hello Bazooka! Dim: What the... (double takes) Eliza: Holy peppers! George: Where's Souffle? Christian: In ropes and gags. So let's free her. (George tries to until her, While the Greasers and the Famous Heroes duel) (with all their might) George: QUIET!! All: Oops. (They freeze for a minute) (and halt) (George gets Souffle free) Souffle: Phew. George: Saved you. (They continue dueling) Souffle: Perfect work. Dim: You going to slavery, If it's the last thing I do. Bull: And we'll get on other spoof travels, episodes, specials, Squirrel Theater plays, and other stuff too. (WHACK) Dim: Ah! Bull: Ow. (The get shoved into a barrel) Bazooka: Oof. Eliza: What gives?! Bazooka: What's the matter? (They rolled them away down the street) (below) Dim: Curses! Bull: Foiled again! All: Phew. Bazooka: Ah. Eliza: Darn. All: Blast. Christian: That'll show 'em. George: And stay out of our way! Souffle: So, Is it true that you love me? Thomas: Yes Sue. Souffle: Then that's an exact yes. Thomas: So what I want from you, Is a... Souffle: A kiss? Thomas: Yes. Souffle: Well, why not? (KISS) (KISS) Paul: Now that's Love. Les: Cool love. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (three logos are seen) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts